Stories from the Lair
by Yuhi-san
Summary: April is living with the Turtles until her place is rebuilt. Often it's very chaotic and April is going to see habits, sides and a lot of other things she didn't know about her green friends. She also will witness many different kinds of strange situations. And considering that she lives with four teenage mutated ninja turtles, strange got a whole new meaning…
1. Raph and Mikey brawling, or so

**Authors Note: **This particular event does not take place at three o'clock in the morning but during later evening. However, most of the stories will take place around three o'clock in the morning. The title comes mostly from me and a friend. For some reason, really weird stuff happens to us on three in the morning when I stay at her place.

So anyway, since English is not my first language so there might be mistakes in it. If you find any, just tell me pleas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT, April or anything else besides the plot.

* * *

A lot of weird things had happened to April since she befriend four teenage mutant Ninja Turtles (and an old mutated ninja master rat). And after having them live in her apartment for a while, she seriously doubted that she would see something she found totally out of order so soon again.

She really had no idea why the guys (or the fate for that matter) always had to prove her wrong.

Living with the turtles in the lair was a far different story. Slowly but surely they were driving her crazy. Don't get her wrong, she loved the guys, she loved spending time with them and would do almost everything for them. She wouldn't give the friendship to this family away for anything.

But eventually, she was a mostly normal adult, mild-mannered, single living woman. And living with four teenage boys and their father was a whole different kind of life. Especially since all of them barely made a difference between her and the other three turtles.

It was impossible to miss that they had a men only household the last 15 years.

Sometimes it saddened April a little when she thought it. Master Splinter did an incredible job on raising these four boys, but sometimes they eventually needed a mother. But they simply never have had one.

Sometimes it was really driving her crazy down here and occasionally it was frustrating. But it also was hilarious and it could be very cozy sometimes.

And there were a lot of out of order moments.

Considering with who, where and how she was living lately, 'out of order' had a far different meaning than normally.

Those moments appeared as out of order to April even in a family of mutated turtles. Those were moments when she found herself unable to put a name on what on earth actually was going on. Mostly they happened during the night, but sometime also during the day.

It was late evening and April just came back to the sewer. She had been out just to pick a few things up when she happened to bump into an old friend from high school she hadn't seen in years. And well, they ended up in a café and talking for hours.

But the sight that April granted as she came in the door was sort of weird.

Michelangelo way lying on his carapace just mere meters away from the entrance. Raphael sat on top of him, close enough to Mikeys head so he could held his younger brothers arms in place with his knees.

That alone looked rather… weird. Mikey and Raph sure scrambled a lot but this particular position looked really, really weird.

Especially since Raph tried to force Mikeys mouth open with one hand while holding a suspicious red bottle in the other hand. Mikey of course struggled under his brother and tried to keep his trap shut for a chance.

April blinked multiple times. She was pretty sure that the bottle held extra hot chili sauce.

"Uhm, guys? What are you doing?", she asked finally, though she wasn't to sure if she really wanted to know. "Huh? Oh, hi Ape", Raph just said, barely taking his attention from Mikey. "Just returnin' a favour."

Apparently, the red clad turtle wasn't thinking that this looked sort of strange at all.

"Ah! Help! April! He's tryi-ieks!" Mikey stupidly opened his mouth to beg for help, but his brother took the opportunity with a malicious grin. Or at least he tried. Mikey reacted quick by simply biting down on Raphs finger, hard. The older yelped in pain and Mikey finally managed to free one arm. But he still was far from free. Raph growled loudly, now holding an even stronger struggling Mikey in place more forceful. "Ya gonna regret this ya miserable wretch!"

April, still standing at the door, was soon forgotten. She opened the mouth to say something but just in this moment Donatello came from his lab. He gave his brawling siblings a mere glance but then his attention was all Aprils. "Hey April, you came back just right", he greeted her with his usual gentle smile. "Leo and I wanted to watch a special show on the Discovery Channel. Want to join us?"

"Uhm… sure", April answered slowly, glancing at the lump of limbs that were Mikey and Raph.

"Great" Don smiled a bit more before and headed towards the living area. April was left behind, confused that Don wasn't bothered by his siblings now rather violent and loud brawl at all.

From the living area Leonardos voice was to be heard. "What's that noise, Don?", he asked. April turned to watch the two more matured turtles but to her surprise Don only waved his brother of. "Raph is assailing Mikey with chili sauce. But I guess he deserves it. By the way, April just came back. She wants to join us on the show so how about we make some popcorn?"  
Donatello sounds casual but when she heard a deep sigh from Leo, she assumed (and sort of hoped) he would go and take the two squabbles apart. Think again.

"Well, it's Raph who has cleaning duty this week so he at least can't duck from cleaning the mess."

Aprils gaze returned to the two fighting brothers. Raphael had Mikey almost back in the awkward position from the beginning and the orange clad turtle was screaming girlish and desperately. This time she shook her head quickly and hurried to Don and Leo.  
Suddenly she felt like she was back in middle school where all she thought about boys was that they were rude, gross, stupid, a bit violent and pervert at times.

You don't hang around ninjas and don't get influenced by it. Neither can you live with four teenage boys and not be influenced by it.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this.

I already can tell you that the next chapter will take place at three in the morning. It will be about Donnie, Mikey, the bathroom, popcorn gotten out of hands, some hot chocolate and a lot of tissues. And of course April in the middle of it.


	2. Hot chocolate in the toilet

**Authors Note: **Let me just say... The chocolate, popcorn and so many tissues weren't planed. The story just get out of hands somehow.

* * *

April woke up because she felt very thirsty. In her apartment she never woke up because of it. But the air here was pretty dry. And she definitely didn't mean the air in the sewer. It was just the air in the lair that was dry.

It was winter and the lair was heated well all the time. Even though the guys weren't exactly normal turtles (and did produce own body warmth up to some point) they quick felt uneasy when it was cold. April approved the warmth, but she definitely had to bring Dons attention to the brilliant invention of humidifier.

Rubbing her eyes April searched for the flashlight she had next to her bed. The lair itself was well-lighted. But since a family of ninjas was living here, they obviously never bothered to bring on more than one switch for each area. Well, they didn't have any trouble walking the floors in the dark. But April had.

Yawning she got out of her current room (which actually belonged to Michelangelo) and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped halfway as she saw light coming from the bathroom. Well, in fact she stopped because of Mikeys voice coming out of the room. "Oh, dude, aren't you done now? You almost needed a whole pack of tissues", he said with slight complaining in his voice. "Oh, be quiet Mikey. That's just because of you." It was Donatello who answered, his voice mellow and calm like usual. He was a bit quiet but didn't sound annoyed at all.

Maybe, if April had been a bit more than ten years younger, she would have thought something dirty. Thank god she was already far from that age.

"Boy, it really won't stop. Can you at least give me the cup, Mikey?"

Okay, April admitted, she was curious. Not exactly because of the tissues but because of the cup. Cup? In the bathroom? What?

Thinking that it also might be a really bad idea, April knocked at the door. Unlike the boys she did understand the concept of knocking. "Uhm, guys?", she said, mentally getting annoyed since she really didn't wanted to sound so sheepish. On the other hand it _could_ get really awkward.  
Which was a reason why knocking was even more important. She so did not want to walk onto one of the boys doing... anything.  
"April?", Mikey sounded surprised. "Uh, were sorry. Do you need to go to the bathroom?", Don asked.

"Uh, uh, no, don't worry I was just… getting a glass of water."

Okay, let's get it straight. It was around three o'clock in the morning, there were two boys in the bathroom and she stood in front of the door, explaining that she actually didn't meant to bother them and only wanted a glass water from the kitchen.

Anyone going to say that this wasn't kind of awkward?

All of a sudden the door swung open and April faced a cheerful Mikey. Way too cheerful for three in the morning. He seemed fully awake and held an almost empty pack of tissues in his left hand. And in his right one was… a cup of hot chocolate?

Seriously? _Seriously?_

April probably had stared quite a while at the youngest turtle because he titled his head and looked at her confused. "Are you okay April. You just had a really weird look, you know? And... what are you doing with the flashlight?"

It was nuts. The guy who just came out of the bathroom with a cup of hot chocolate asked her what she was doing with a flashlight in a dark floor.

"I just… Well, you know Mikey, I neither have night vision nor ninja senses. Flashlights help pretty much if you can't see in the dark." Either Mikey didn't notice the slight sarcasm in her voice or he just ignored it. "Uh, Mikey, I need another tissue" Don piped up from behind. April finally tore her gaze away from Mikeys cup of chocolate and looked at Don.

Oh boy, he sure did need another tissue. He had one pressed to his beak and even in the dim light of the bathroom April saw that it was all red by now. "Oh, my, Don, you got some nosebleed." She turned out the flashlight and also came into the bathroom. Mikey already was sitting on the ground in front of his brother, handing him a tissue. Don sat on the closed toilet and next to him were many bloody tissues. "Yeah, you say it April. He's bleeding out like 5 liters till now!", Mikey explained, putting his cup on the rim of the bathtub where already another cup was.

Okay, that probably was Dons one.

"I would be dead if I did, Mikey. But you know, I guess it's getting better now.", Don said. He took the tissue away to take a slip of his chocolate before he returned the tissue and the cup to where they belong for now. Suddenly April felt a bit awkward again. "Glad to hear, Don. But you guys mind if I ask why you have nosebleed? Or why on earth you're drinking hot chocolate in the _bathroom_?"

At that the brothers shared a short glace before Mikey answered. "I kinda sucker punched Don. And since the nosebleed wasn't stopping we transferred the hot chocolate drinking in here."

April blinked. "What?" he didn't explain anything, did he?

"Well, like I said, I kinda sucker punched Don and then he was bleeding more than a cow could pee" God, that was gross! "so he went to the bathroom for tissues and I went to the kitchen preparing popcorn and hot chocolate. But man, Donnie kept bleeding as if he wanted to simulate a massacre in here."

At that Don shot his brother a glare, obviously not amused.

"So I brought the hot chocolate here. Or else it would get cold.", Mikey finished and surged.

April blinked multiple times again. Not this was more than a little off. And being a giant, mutated, talking turtle was no excuse here. "Oookay, I see…" She did. But she was seriously confused nonetheless. "And why did you punch him anyway?"

This time Mikey looked a little embarrassed and it was Don who answered with a soft chuckle. "He thought I was a brain eating alien", he said still smiling. "You see, he was having a nightmare on the sofa after the horror movie. I happened to see him and wanted to wake him up. That's when he punched my face and screamed 'Oh god, don't eat my brain! I'll need it!' You know, I'm really surprised that no one woke up from it." While Donatello chuckled again April grinned widely as she imagined it all. "Dude, if you had seen the movie you would have been scared too!" Mikey complained and was clearly sulking. "Well, of course he would be. Though it would need an alien with quite an appetite", April said giggling. "You on the other hand don't have to worry that much." She just couldn't help right now and wind the young turtle up a little.

Mikey stared at her in bewilderment and Don cracked open. His laugh sounds a bit strange with the tissue still on his beak but it's enough to make April join him. "Did you just insult me, April!?", Mikey finally managed to get out after his shock. He sulked while Don and April kept laughing.

Until the redhead suddenly stopped. "Uh, guys? Do you smell that too?", she asked.

"I can only smell the iron in my blood right now."

"Mh... smells like something is bur… oh gosh! That's the popcorn!"

The three stared at each other for half a second before April and Mike jumped up and sprinted towards the kitchen. When they entered April immediately regretted that she showed Mikey a few days ago how to make popcorn himself. They just came right to see how the lid was blown from the pan and the brunt popcorn was flying across the room. They both squealed before April hurried to take the pan away. She put it into the sink and soon after Mikey put the lid in as well.

"Eh… I guess the popcorn is out now?", the orange clad turtle said meekly. April glared at him for a moment but then turned her head to look at Don, who now was standing at the door with a new tissue on his beak.

"Only giving microwave popcorn to him again?"

"Only microwave popcorn again."

April sighed. She wanted to drink a glass water at three in the morning and ended up in this weird episode. It was nuts here. But again she learned something about the brothers. They were survivors and survived battles and things others wouldn't.

But they were far from ready to survive simply daily life on their own yet.

* * *

**Authors Note:** The next chapter was suposed to be about Raph. But it's a little longer and I'm not all done yet. So you're first going to read how April finds something in the freezer and Mikey explains how and why it got there.


	3. What's in the freezer

**Authors Note:** This one is very short. And I don't even remember how I got the idea. Oh, by the way, Jelly the Wobbly is my own creation...

* * *

April already knew that the guys eating habits were a little… peculiar. The fridge itself proved it. However, she really hadn't been prepared to find what she just found in the freezer. She only wanted to take the frozen pizza out and make it for dinner when she saw _this_. The redhead eyed the _thing_ suspiciously before she took it and absent-minded closed the freezer again.

It was a pudding cup. Nothing to be baffled about.

It was a pudding cup filled with soda, which actually wasn't a reason to be distraught at all.

What was confusing the hell out of April O'Neil were the two blue-silver plastic legs sticking out of it.

She stared at the frozen soda-thing probably very similar to how she had stared at the guys when she saw them the first time after waking up.

What on earth was this?

"April! Hey, April! Are you deaf or something?"

She finally realized that someone was talking to her and turned around. She faced now Michelangelo, who was scratching his titled head. "Oh, hi Mikey."

"Say, is this a geek-illness? Always cutting out people when thinking about something?", the orange clad turtle asked before he noticed the cup April still had in her hand. His eyes widened. "Dude, April! You can't take him out just now!", he squeaked and snatched the soda-cup from her hands, quickly placing it back in the fridge.

"Uh, and why not?", April asked and blinked. "What _was_ that anyway?"

"Duh, April. It is Silver Sentry attacked by Jelly the Wobbly of course!" he said it as if it was the most natural thing ever.

"What?", she asked blankly. April felt incredible stupid when she did this but around the guys she often couldn't help it.

"Well you know, when Silver Sentry in issues 64 was fighting…", Mikey trailed off, realizing that April did_ not_ know. "Uh, never mind. Anyway, Silver Sentry was absorbed by Jelly the Wobbly and the others had to use a super special attack to get him out there. It was _so_ awesome. And you know. Last night I woke up at three in the morning and felt like eating sodaice."

April frowned. Did she just miss something or was Mikey simply switching topic very abruptly?

"And you know, I'm a genius. So I got up, made soda into the pudding cup and put the Silver Sentry figure in it. So I have a really realistic fight from Silver Sentry against jelly the Wobbly _and_ sodaice for the next night.", the young turtle explained, proud and grinning widely.

A journey through Mikeys intellectual world was really mind blowing at times.

"Okay, I see… but were his legs sticking out of it too in the comic?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Of course not, April. But I told you I'm a genius. If I let his legs stick out of it, I have a pole for my sodaice."

Yes, or the cup had happened to be too small. April was massaging her temples and sighed deeply. And Mikey really wondered why his brothers never took him seriously?

* * *

**Authors Note:** The next chapter won't be exactly weird or chaotic. Is mostly just April having cystitis and as a result of it she sees things about Raph she too often overlooks. And Leo's taking a part in it too.


	4. Not an adult

**Authors Note:** Ever had cystiti? It's years ago for me, but I remember it was... murderous. I wanted to do something like that before but i never had a usable plot for it. Huh, now its up to April.

Anyway, it's not as long as i suspected it to be. But honestly, I was paying attention that it woulent be too tedious.

* * *

She had cystitis. For the first time in her life she had cystitis and it was terrible. She didn't even know where she picked it up but that didn't really matter. She just had cystitis and she hated it.

When she had gone to bed this evening, April had thought that she wouldn't even wish this to her worst enemy. After that she had dreamed how they all fought the Shredder on a hockey field and he always had to take time outs because he needed to go to the bathroom.  
When April woke the first time up to go exactly there, she couldn't decide if she found this dream absolutely hilarious or just uber-creepy.  
It was already past midnight when she made her way to the bathroom with her flashlight. For once the lair was quite. No one was up, the TV was out for once and all turtles were sleeping. Not exactly all in their rooms but still (Don slept a lot in his lab and Mikey started sleeping in Dons room since he found it much more quiet there than in Raphs).

April was almost surprised that the only obstacle in her way was Mikeys skateboard.

The next time she woke up was around half past two. Cystitis be damned. The second time this night April made her way to the bathroom. For nothing, in fact. She crossed the dark living area and suddenly stopped.

Anyone remember how she said you don't hang around ninjas and don't get influenced by it?

April couldn't kick asses, how the guys called it, but she sure started to know what it means to feel someones presence. Someone was in the living area and he hadn't been there at her last bathroom-trip. She wasn't afraid of intruders down here. But her human curiosity took over once again. As quiet as she could she tiptoed towards the TV, since her first guess was that someone went to sleep there. She arrived behind the sofa and peeked down at it. She had been right, there was someone sleeping on it. But to her surprise, it neither was Donatello dozed off with a book in his lap nor was it Michelangelo fallen asleep during a movie.  
Even without shining on him with her flashlight, April could easily tell that it was Raphael curled up in a blanked. It was a bit unusual, all the other times she had seen the hothead sleep he had lain spread all over the sofa or chair or whatever he had been sleeping on. She almost giggled at that sight of Raph sleeping all snuggled down in the blanked like that. Somehow, it made him appear much younger. April put the flashlight down on the table next to the sofa and continued to watch the red clad turtle which actually never was so peaceful and quiet.

No, he didn't appear younger, April thought then. He just looked more like he really was only 15.

Maybe it was a weird thing to think. But Raphael rarely gave April the feeling that he was more than ten years younger than her. For some reason, that only applied him, not all four of them.  
Mikey was a child in heart and soul and he usually also acted very childish. Don was far more mature but he also seemed softer than his brothers. And when you were around him, you just felt that he still was young.  
With Leo it was a bit more difficult. He was the eldest, the big brother, the leader. He was responsible, mature and had his head on straight. April wouldn't disagree on any of this so it was somehow hard to explain why she did not think of him as an adult, a grown up most of the time. She usually thought of him as... a over mature teenager.

April sighed mentally. She studied Raphaels face as far as she could in the dark.

Came to think of it, with him it was the opposite from Leonardo. He wasn't level-headed, notably mature or responsible. He was pretty much a stereotypical rebellious teenager. He was interested in things teens were interested and he usually talked and expressed himself like one. So how did it come that she, around Raph, mostly felt like she had company from a young man, almost her own age?

Aprils thoughts were tore back to reality as she noticed how Raph moved. He turned half to his back and his eyes fluttered open. He gave a very indistinct grunt as he tried to adjust his eye to the dark and get his brain wake enough to think straight. They all had a much deeper sleep when they were at the lair, April had noticed that very soon. And unlike Mikey or Leo, Raph couldn't just wake up and actually _be_ awake the very same moment. The red clad-turtle blinked at April. "Uah… Ape, watcha doin' up?", he asked and sounded equally sleep drunken as he looked like. The redhead smiled slightly.  
"Just a trip to the bathroom, I noticed someone here and was curious", she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up or anything." Raph grunted indistinct once more before he snuggled back into the blanked, apparently still more asleep than really awake. "Never mind. Just fell asleep watchin' TV…", he muttered tiredly. April almost giggled at how out of context these words were.  
"Well then, good night, Raph", she said quiet and soft and doubted that he still cached it. Judging by his expression he was already out like a light again. He had obviously been really tired.  
She took the flashlight from the table and gave the hotheaded one more glance. Even though her bladder was calling, she couldn't help but watching the sleeping turtles face a little longer.  
Somehow, he didn't seem just tired but… utterly exhaust. And tense.  
Maybe it was her sleepy and tired brain, the bad light or just that she distraught his sleep. Really, whatever it was, April didn't give it any thought at the moment. She just smiled again and finally went for the bathroom.

On her way back, she again tripped over Mikeys skateboard and cursed mentally.

Much to her displease, Aprils cystitis called for attention a thirds time this night. Her clock only showed 3:33. Drowsy, she made her way to the bathroom again, not failing to trip over the skateboard. She swore she would brain Mikey with it in the morning.  
Only on her way back, when her brain was a bit more awake, her attention was caught by the living area again.  
It was quiet, just like last time but now April cold make out a faint, warm light coming from there. She moved there again, for no particular reason. This time she soon saw a few candles burning on the table next to the couch and therefore she recognized Leonardo sitting there. April was about to open her mouth as he spook in a low voice. "You're up at this time? Is something bothering you, April?"

She jumped sky high and his efforts to be quiet would have been no use if she hadn't managed to keep herself from screaming.

_Ninjas! _Approaching to her without giving a hint of even being aware of her presence was almost as bad as their damn sneaking onto you.

"N-no", she said quickly but also low. They were going to give her a heart attack one day. "Well, at least nothing more than my bladder", she admitted, giving a wry smile as she came to stand behind him. She turned the flashlight out and put her arms on the backrest of the couch. Leo turned his head towards her. "Sounds nasty", he said, returning her smile with a compassionated one. April gave the leader a short look and noticed that he was occupying himself with a book. Before her brain could wonder why he would choose to read a book in the middle of night only by candle light, her gaze fell on the second figure on the sofa.  
Raphael still lay there, fast asleep. He had turned around but obviously not bothered to go to his bed. Or hammock for that matter. The red clad turtle was still curled into the blanked. And though he wasn't nestling on Leonardo, he was still laying very close to him and had his head rested against his brothers tight. April also didn't miss that the hothead seemed much more relaxed than last time.  
His breath was calm and his expression soft.

Raphael wasn't a callous or indifferent at all. But he was a rough person and he had a cynical and sometimes harsh attitude. Though it probably shouldn't be surprising, considering what the guys all went through.  
"He's mostly out for the count", Leonardo suddenly said, still quiet. "But I would be glad if you don't wake him up." Aprils eyes returned to him and meet his friendly and patient expression. He didn't have to say more. April could quite well imagine that Raph probably would act… difficult. He clearly despised being thought of as soft (and April assumed that he was a little paranoid about it too). He was the tough guy and at times it was almost impossible to tell what of it was real and what was act. He gave it more away than his brothers that their lives were full of fights, hunts and trouble.  
But right now, sleeping quietly and close to his older brother, Raphaels guard was down completely.  
Maybe that was what made her smile warmly and only see a young teenager laying there. She looked up from Raph again towards Leo. Her smile grew barely visible. Knowing the overprotective swordsman he was only up because of his brother.

"And thanks for the book again. It's pretty gripping."

April blinked, then gave the book a short look. "Oh, you're already reading it?", she asked as she recognized it. It was a fictional novel about Tomoe Gozen she had seen in a yard sale a few days ago. She had bought it since she thought Leo might enjoy reading it. It seemed he does. "Well yes. Just started it tonight", he said, looking down at the pages. "You know, it's a really good occupation and not as mindless as TV at this time. Besides, it won't wake anyone up."  
Well, April thought, that sounded like the group's Leader would be up for a while. Just by thinking about it the redhead yawned unemotionally. She quickly put a hand on her mouth, but Leonardo gave a low chuckle anyway. To be honest, it embarrassed her a little. "Maybe you should go back to sleep", Leo told her gently. April nodded, feeling very tired again.  
"Good night, Raph", she said, without to care that the red clad turtle already was asleep. "Good night Leo", she smiled at the leader once again before making her way back. "Don't stay up too long."

"Don't worry, I won't. Good night, April."

April sunk in her bed and easily drifted back in dreamland. But before her brain fully was out, she couldn't help but think about Raph a last time. He was a ninja, a warrior, he had fought many battles and witnessed more violence and wrong than most people would in all theirs live.

But he also was an adolescent, still half a child, only 15. Sometimes still in need of protection or seeking for comfort when not feeling well. And sometimes he also was hunted by nightmares, just like the others.

She knew, and Leo of course too. Because the TV never had been turned on.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm a bit unsure if this Story suits in here with the others. I like it anyway. I feel kinda like April abou Leo and Raph. That Raph appearing more like an adult than Leo. But Leo akting more grown up and seeming older and all. Can't quite explain why. ^^'

Anyway, I have quit a few ideas for further chapters. I'm just not sure which one it will be. But the next chap is going to be "light" again. I don't know which one yet, but one of the guys will be searching his bandana. Aprils gonna find it. And the particular turtle isn't exatly happy about the bandanas shape.

_And yes, April did brain Mikey with the skateboard at the nex morning. Just you know._


	5. Awkward moment

**Authors note:** Okay, I know I said I would write about one of the turtles (**Aster Sapphire** choose it would be Leo) searching for his bandana. I was already writing it and then realized that they don't have Klunk at this time. And without the kitty, the story won't work.

So it's about April being very embarrassed because of Mikey. And Leo suffers an awkward moment too.

* * *

Living with her turtlefriends was sometimes really weird and occasionally even awkward. Especially when it came to the bathroom. Obviously, some of them liked to mess with her stuff.

But it was nice that the guys often were on the move, either in the sewer or on the roofs. It gave her some space and usually, she used it for some 'beauty time'. Because she didn't feel like getting interrupted on shafting her legs or making a beauty mask or anything. And that way, she could block the bathroom without bothering anyone.  
The guys had left for patrol earlier the evening and April choose it was the perfect time to take a hot shower and then maybe watch a good movie. One the guys never would watch with her on their free will. April just slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She wanted to lock it every time again but the door had no lock on it. Why the _heck _didn't have this door a lock the first place? They didn't even have a shower curtain after all. She sighed, ignoring it once more since the guys were out anyway. And seriously, she trusted that Splinter had enough sense not to just walk into the closed bathroom when he knew that a woman was living with them.  
April undressed, prepared some towels and started humming a song. It was incredible how much her mood had lifted since her cystitis was gone.

After the redhead was done, she threw the old clothes on a pile and hopped into the shower. She let her thoughts get carried away at the pleasant feeling of the hot water on her skin and the refreshing smell of her new body lotion. She was about to shampoo her hair as she got showed harshly that she had been carried away too much. Otherwise she would have heard the voices and steps _before _the door literally flew open.

Michelangelo was a livid person and tended to exaggerate things. This was really the worst moment for it. He suddenly rushed in with such a momentum that he came to a halt when he already was standing in middle of the room. Startled April turned around and at this moment they both realized what was going on. April screamed, immediately covering herself as good as she could. "Mikey! Get out!", she yelled, almost hysterical. Mikey had yelped in shock too and instantly covered his eyes with one hand. "Oh, Shell! Sorry April, didn't mean to, uh, peep or anything, just needed to go for little turtles and you know…", he babbled and stumbled backwards, tripping over her fresh clothes. But he kept brabbling.  
April didn't care if she lived up to every cliché of a woman seen in the shower. She just _had_ to batter the shampoo bottle at Mikey. At least she hit his forehead straight and send him stumble even more. "Owe!", he yelped and finally was out of the bathroom, managing to close the door in a very clumsy way.

April groaned in annoyance. She so was going to poison him when she was making dinner later. The redhead went to pick up the bottle she threw and ignored Leonardos and Mikeys voice outside. She just hurried to finish her shower. She didn't feel like taking long in the bathroom anymore.

After she was done, she toweled herself and started dressing. She could hear how Mikey got also lectured by Master Splinter. But suddenly April noticed that something was missing.

Oh fu… that couldn't be true!

Where the he…ck was her bra!?

April kept looking around but she couldn't find it. But she knew she had brought it. Oh god no, she thought and put her face into on hand. Don't tell her Mikey took it out accidentally as he stumbled over her clothes? Why, just why? Today had almost been a normal day (as far as living with ninja mutants could be normal). So why this now? Taking a deep breath April warped the towel around her chest and walked towards the door. The second she reached it, someone knocked. "Uhm, April?"  
The redhead sighed as she recognized the leaders voice. "Sorry about Mikey dashing in like that", he said, somehow sounding a little awkward. "And, uh, I guess he accidentally took something from you with him…"

Oh, this was just great.

Annoyed, April opened the door and stepped out. Leo jumped, clearly he had not expected this. He did not look at her, though he sure noticed that she was well covered. Leonardo was visible embarrassed, though April in fact had no idea why. "Uh…well, here", he said, awkwardly handing April her bra, still looking away.

She assumed that it was a good thing she was so pissed right now. Because otherwise she had broken into laughter as she realized that the honorable, young ninja simply was embarrassed because of her bra. "Thanks." She took her bra back and smiled all of a sudden, thinking Leos reaction was both; funny and sweet.

And heck, if he could blush, he probably would have been as red as Raphs mask.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm surprised I managed to start and finish the story today. All stories until now are done in one day. But I finished another one and didn't think I would make it. Huh, I'm good.

I'm not fully sure which story I write next... I try to alternate between the guys and also with being more serious and being funny. I'm lacking ideas for Donnie. D:


	6. Put it where it belongs!

**Authors Note:** Thanks at **Rivenchu **for giving me a few ideas for Donnie! Also thanks at **Ninjabot01 **for the idea with the experiment, even if I couldn't think of one. Well! New year, new story! And new title as well! **"Stories from three o'clock in the morning" will now be renamed to "Stories from the Lair". **It applies better.

* * *

Slowly but surely, April found the turtles freezer creepy. The frozen action figure had been weird enough. But she had to admit, what she found this time was even more out of order. It was a china cup for coffee. With coffee inside. But due the cold the cup had burst and some of the coffee had leaked before it froze. After being seriously confused about it, April had struggled to get the cop out of the freezer again (as well as the ice cream she had been looking for). But she wondered; what was _that_ about again? To be honest, her first guess was that Mikey was behind this. Though she had no idea why he should do it. But did he even need a reason? The only one besides her who drank coffee was Donatello. And she seriously doubted that the smart teen would get the glorious idea of putting full cup of coffee into the freeze.  
April choose to throw away the cup just as it was. Talking about Don, she hadn't seen him all day. Of course she did not spend the whole day down at the lair that would give her crazy. But it was still somehow odd that she hadn't seen him today. A little distracted April put some ice cream into a bowl and then headed towards the living area. She started watching TV, but turned the volume very low since she didn't want to distract the guys on meditating. After all, the Dojo was not a separated room. And Mikey alone was doing a good job on distracting everyone.

After around half an hour the guys were finally relived of sitting still. Leonardo choose to continue for a little more. It was early evening and it was the first time April saw Don since… the evening two days ago. She frowned in slight disbelief. She lived with him under one roof now and hadn't seen him in two days? When Don walked past her he gave her his usual small gentle smile. "'Morning April", he said and already headed for the kitchen. April frowned harder. A little late for morning, wasn't it?  
A few minutes later he returned, in on hand a steaming cup of coffee and in the other a cheese sandwich. As he took a bite while walking, he suddenly stopped and twisted his face. "Something wrong, Don?", April asked a little worried since she almost could see his thinking bubble with the words 'why does that taste so damn weird?' in it.  
But Don only shook his head, muttered something and left for his workshop. April was left confused and somehow quite worried about the young genius.

Raphael then joined her on the couch. "Yo Ape, mind if I'm takin' over the TV?", he asked as ha plumped down next to her and didn't bother to wait for her answer as he already switched channel. The redhead rolled her eyes. Sometimes his lack of manners really annoyed her. She was about to protest when she suddenly heard Mikey from the kitchen. "Hey! Who eat my chocolate spread?", he asked upset as he stormed towards them with an empty jar. "If it was you Raph you're so going to regret this!", he threatened. "Watcha talkin' about? It wasn't me. So stop annoyin' me, I'm watchin' TV.", Raph replied without even looking at his youngest brother.  
April on the other hand felt like she knew now why Dons sandwich had tasted weird. "Well, that probably was Don for his… well, cheese sandwich", April slowly said. Now both boys were looking at her rather disgusted.  
"Ew", came it in unison.

"Okay, guess Donnies brain is shutting down by now."

"No, I think his brain is headin' towards overload."

"Man, Don's so stubborn. I'm going to confront him about the contents of his sandwich. He'll be happy to hear that he started eating like a pregnant woman", he muttered and also headed towards Dons workshop. There was a moment of silence before Raphael reacted to Aprils stare on him. "What?", he asked frowning. "Are you sure Don is alright? Besides what you guys just said, I start to think that the coffee cup in the freezer gets on his cart too." The woman was concerned about Donatello and Raph could see the worry in her eyes. But he only surged and turned towards the TV again. "No big deal. Dontcha worry Ape. That just happens sometimes when Donnies overworkin'." Raphael didn't sound too worried. Suddenly, they could hear Mikey from Dons lab. "Do-on! You can't just eat my chocolate spread and hide in your lab!", the youngest complained.

Dons replay was too muffled by the door to be heard.

"What? Of course you did!", he shouted again.

The conversation kept on and after a few moments Leonardos voice joined them. "Look Don, I know you don't like me decreeing when you have to take a rest. But really, you're up since more than 46 hours now and I'm sure that you need some sleep. You can't possibly be fully compos mentis anymore."

There was a short pause.

"I mean it."

Somehow April grew really concerned. Especially as Raph growled and got up to join his brothers. She wanted to go to, but then there was Master Splinter standing in her way. "Do not bother to get up, miss O'Neil", he said calmly as he put town tray with his tea and joined her on the couch. "There is no need to be worried about Donatello."  
"Well…", April looked at the old rat a little unsure. "Maybe I shouldn't interfere with that but… If Don hadn't slept since so long, wouldn't it be really better to sent him to bed?", she asked. On the other hand, Don was 15, he should be able to decide when to sleep on his own. "I understand your concern and to know how deep you care for my sons warms my heart every time again. But there are certain lessons Donatello has to learn on his own." Splinter reminded calm and poured some tea into his cup.

"Okay, how about we unplug his stuff?", Mikey suggested still in front of the lab.

"Are you insane!?", Leonardo replied in horror. "You can't just unplug it. Some of this is important and probably should not be unplugged. We're not trying to make Don mad here."

"So what then? He locked the door and ignores us!", Mikey sulked.

April frowned at the conversation, but Splinter didn't give it much attention. "Would you also like some tea, miss O'Neil?" She nodded absently.

"I'm tellin' ya what we do about that", Raph suddenly spoke.

"Woah! Hold it Raph! You can't just knock-"

There was a loud crash and April jumped, while Splinter still wasn't distraught at all.

"…down the door. _Shell_ Raph, have you lost your mind?"

"Hey! What's the big deal, guys? You can't just burst in here!" She finally could hear Don now.

"Well, you know Raph, dude. He _can_ burst in like that."

"Sorry about that Don, but we really think you need to go to bed now", Leonardo spoke again but April doubted that he really was sorry about the door or the lock.

"Yeah, yeah, but look, I just have to finish that now. And really, I'm fine."

"So yer callin' a coffee cup in ta freezer fine?"

"And you made yourself a pregnant-woman-sandwich!"

"Were just worried, Don."

"You're always worried, Leo. And- woah! Mikey, don't open that!"

Suddenly, April and Splinter could hear multiple shouts of disgust.

"_Shell,_ what died in this?", Mikey cried.

"Nothing died. These are eggs I wanted to use for an experiment and-"

"Mikey! Close that damn thin'!"

"See, that's what we talk about Don. You need sleep."

"Aright, alright, I'm going, just let me finish-"

"No!" at least for once the guys agreed on something.

"Woah, woah! What are you doing, Raph? Mikey? Stop!" Don shrieked and there was some strange noise after that. It sounded like a brawl to April.

"Raph!", Don cried again and now April heard Mike laughing. "I'm telling you! Don't you dare to- stop! You know I hate it when you're lifting me-aah!"

There was again some loud rumbling. "Stop strugglin' like that man!"

"I said stop! Don't lift me up! And surely not like that! Leo! Tell him to stop, that's going too far!"

"Ow! Donnie!"

"Sorry Don, but you brought this onto yourself."

"Ouch! Don! I don't care if you're hitting Raph but you don't have to kick me too, dude!"

"Put me down!"

"Don't worry, he'll put you down in bed." Was Leonardo snickering?

"I'll swear, Donnie if ya ain't gonna stop right away….!"

"Careful, the test tubes!"

The noise and yelling continued and grew even louder. Once again feeling totally confused, April looked at Splinter who still was death calm. "Well, you said he needs to learn this lessen on his own. But it does not sound like he's learning it alone at all", she stated. Splinter took a slip of his tea with relish. "There sure are lessons Donatello needs to learn on his own. This is how it is. This certain lesson however is one he does not have to learn on his own", the rat said, then smiled. "It one he has to learn the hard way."  
April stared at the old master for a few moments. Well, when Raphael was included 'hard' probably got a whole new meaning. However, it seemed to work. After ten minutes an hour, Don was out like a light. But he sure was not the only one who was tired after this little 'war'. Raph and Mikey quick fell asleep during the movie and even Leo had slight trouble to keep himself awake till the end.

That probably meant that Don had put up a good fight after all.

* * *

**Authors note:** Quite a dialogue here, huh? But I think i'ts easy to tell who said what. Happy new year and wait for the next story XD


	7. Movie Night

**Authors Note:** You know, I'm still, I'm open for new ideas. Since I'm almost done with the "lighter stuff" now.

* * *

Movie nights with the guys was always fun, even if she didn't like all the movies that much. This night they were making a Police Academy marathon. She didn't exactly think these movies were awesome, but they were alright. It had started out with Donatello, Master Splinter and Leonardo on the couch and April on the armchair. Raphael and Michelangelo made themselves comfortable on the ground with multiple pillows and occasionally tried to get each other away from the snacks.  
The first part was really hilarious but Splinter soon choose to retire to his room. Raphael quickly had claimed the now free space between his brothers. Honestly, April enjoyed the interaction and with the guys more than the movie. They cracked jokes about it, compared the people with each other and tried do find out which roll suited the others the best. Leo was a little distracted from Raph constantly putting his feet on the table. He would always slap his brothers leg then and reminding him that his feet did _not_ belong there. Two minutes later, Raph placed his feet on the table again and the game started new.  
They had eaten all the popcorn far before the first part ended. But somehow they all were too lazy to get up and make new one. The bowl was empty and Mikey, still sitting on the ground, started to thrum with his fingers on it. He kept doing it until Don and Leo were annoyed and threaded him to tie up his hands if he didn't stop. Mikey didn't. That was when Raph started to nudge him with his feet instead of putting them on the table. April couldn't help but giggle as Mikey crawled away in disgust and came to her to sulk.

When they came to the second movie, Mikey found the floor finally too uncomfortable and joined his brothers on the couch. He now sat to Dons right, very close to his brother, mostly since Raph on Dons left claimed quite some space for himself. The young genius didn't seem to mind. At least not as long as Mikey wasn't waving his hands at his face when he was talking and describing. Seriously, April caught half of the movies, at best. Because the other half of time she was busy either talking or joking with the guys or just watching them. That was just as entertaining as watching a movie.

Towards the end of the second movie, Raph started to daze off. April wasn't surprised at all. She happened to be up when he had sneaked in this morning around 4 o'clock. Considering how early they had to get up for training, she knew that he hadn't much sleep this night. Leonardo probably was aware of Raphs absent during the night too, otherwise the redhead wouldn't know why he was so annoyed with his brother dozing off. He nudged him a few time with his elbow until Raph snapped at him and turned half around. He now had his shell towards Leo and out his feet also on the couch. He turned his head enough to continue watching the movie but after a few more minutes he dozed off again.  
Neither Don nor Leo complained now, obviously both aware that there was no sense in talking to the hothead right now. April on the other hand just wondered once more why he was lacking in manners much more than the others.

They continued with the movies. Raph was snoring quiet enough not to bother them. Not too much at least. The kept chattering anyway but after a while, they were more focused on the movie than on talking. Suddenly April hear Don groan quietly. "C'mon guys! You can't be serious", he muttered. April turned her head back to the brothers. She raised an eyebrow in amusement as she saw how Raph had changes his position. He still was snoring happily but now slumped down and leaned his shell hard against Leos shoulder, causing the older to lean to the side because of his weight. One of his legs Raph now rested on Dons lap and the other on sagged down as well as one of his arms.  
There were three main thoughts April had on this part of the picture.

First, against her initial supposition on the hothead, he didn't mind body contact or having someone close at all. Though, she already realized that earlier.

Second, Raph didn't look so young or even sweet at all like last time he slept on the couch .

Thirdly, considering that he was a young male not wearing pants he lay actually damn… indecent. A few seconds later, April suddenly got aware how wrong these thoughts could be understood. Therefore she was more than happy that Leo muttered.  
"Well, Don, I'm not exactly comfortable here either." April giggled at the expression on Leonardos face while he didn't bother to do anything to wake Raph up or shove him down. "Oh, guys, I really don't know what you guys are complaining about", she said, not without some glee in her voice. "Very funny, April", Don replied. "Do you want to change?", he asked her but suddenly stared down at Mikey. The youngest made himself comfortable leaning against Dons upper body and having his head titled. "Uuhm… I _really_ would like switching places right now. Ew, I think Mikey starts slobbering", Don almost whined and tried to squirm away. Sandwiched between his two brothers made it impossible without them waking up or making Mikey lay even more uncomfortable on him. "Sorry Don, I can't really get up", Leo apologized at least sounding compassionate.  
April chuckled again then remembered something. She gave a short look at the clock and then smiled towards the two wake turtles. "Hey guys, we could stop the police academy marathon and instead watch Butterfly Effect' It's a really awesome movie that will start in a few minutes. But it need some focus, in fact. So what do you think?"

"Huh, sound fine for me", Leo agreed. Don on the other hand didn't take his eyes from Mikey, horrified that he really would drool on him every second. "Not as long as Mikey's going to _slobber_ on me every second!", Don tried to hold his rather disgust voice low.

There was some strange idea emerging in Aprils mind as she got up with a slight grin. "Would you switch the channel, Leo? I'll take care of the slobbering", she hummed and disappeared to the kitchen. She came back with two bowl of chips and a small, shallow bowl she placed on Dons tight where Mikey mostly likely would drool when turned the sleeping and mumbling turtles head a little more. "Not to offend you April but that's not quit what I imagined. And It's pretty disgusting", the young genius admitted as he eyed the bowl. April smiled. "Want the slobber on your tight or in the bowl?", she asked as she handed one bowl chips to Leo and returned to her armchair and sat down again. Don sighed and tried to ignore Raphs snoring and Mikeys exactly now started drooling and Leos and Aprils snickering.  
This taken away, the evening was still quite enjoyable.

Just the next morning April woke up and wondered if she _seriously_ solved the problem of slobbering Mikey with a bowl on Dons lap. God, she spent way too much time with teenage boys if she started to think like them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, just _don't_ ask me how it comes that April has such weird thoughts about Raph. I really don't know. Maybe I'm also just a little paranoid about that sounding... wrong.

The Idee for the scene I got from a Vocalid picture. Kaito held a glass under Mikus chin so she wouldn't drool on him XD  
I think I also once saw a more mature _appearing_ picture of, guess it was Don, laying like Raph and there was the comment "Pants? Why should I wear pants?"


	8. Taking a bath

**Authors Note:** Okay, there is just one light chapter left and one more or less light chapter. Donnie and Leo are the victims. Though, April is more the victim, actually. Besides, her thoughts got kinda out of hands in this one.

* * *

It was early in the morning. And she meant _really_ early. Or maybe you could call it late as well. It depended on how you did look at it. Still being up at 4 in the morning was late. Already being up then was really early.  
April was an early bird but usually she wasn't up at this time. But at 4 am, it was absolutely the best time to take a bath. Because the guys either were still fast asleep or out of the lair.

They had a bathtub. Quite a big one, actually. This probably was necessary considering their shells. Shower curtain on the other hand obviously weren't necessary. But that wasn't going to stop April from enjoying her hot bubble-bath. Master Splinter was already up as well, but like said before, April trusted his sense and manners. The guys were out and this time, the redhead was sure they wouldn't come back anytime soon. They were gone only for twenty minutes. Leonardo was doing his training run, though since the incident with the Shredder, he was extremely careful. April couldn't blame him. Just by thinking of it she shuddered despite the hot water.  
Michelangelo and Donatello had headed to the junkyard to get some stuff. so they would be out way more than an hour.  
Raphael… he was out too. Just that no one knew where. Or even when he had gone. It was the second time since April was living with the turtles that the hothead had sneaked out during the night. Or at least the second time she knew about it. She assumed that did it more often but then managed to hide it better. This might explain why the relationship between him and Leo had been somewhat tense lately.  
April didn't keep thinking about it. The whole thing seemed rather complex to her and while taking a hot bath, she didn't exactly feel like trying to figure it out. It also was really hard to do, since the idea of a little nap in the warmth and quiet was very irresistible (though April knew sleeping in the bathtub was dangerous).

She only closed her eyes and relaxed as she suddenly came to experience some weird sort of déjà-vu.

The door flew open and April instinctively screamed and dived down. She shouldn't have done both because she swallowed a big gulp of soapy water. Coughing hard, she surfaced again. "Why.. can't you.. guys.. knock!?", she managed between coughing without even knowing which of the guys it was. "Shit, sorry Ape! I didn't think ya'd be up at this time." She heard Raph apologizing but apparently he didn't make any efforts to leave. The redhead calmed down with her coughing and then sank deeper into the bathtub, covering her breast with her arms. Only now she glared at the turtle still standing at the door. At least he had enough manners to turn away from her. "Well, I am. Could you leave now?", she demanded furiously. April was patient and very understanding, but some things just got too far. Raph still didn't leave. He just stood there somewhat awkwardly for a few moments before he groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes. To Aprils utter horror he just walked in and closed the door behind him. He went unerring towards the lavatory, putting a hand on it to make sure he was at the right place and then turning around so April was facing his back. "Look, I really don't wanna peek on ya or anythin' but I kinda don't have much of a choice", he said firmly and opened the mirror cabinet and took a few things out. April was about to either curse as hell or getting hysterical at the hothead when she took on that his voice somehow sounded different than usual. She paused and now gave him a closer look. He really wasn't looking at her and kept focusing straight on the things he took out. But that wasn't what instantly got all Aprils attention.

The bathroom wasn't lightened too well but now that she actually _was_ looking she could see a cut from his shoulder almost down to his elbow. April gasped as she noticed that the cut was actually quite deep. How couldn't she have seen this from the start? There were other small cuts and bruises April could see by eying over the rim of the bathtub. Though, these probably weren't worth mentioning. Her eyes returned to the long cut on his arm. She shifted uncomfortably in the bathtub. "God, Raph! What happened to your arm?", April asked worried. She still was highly aware that she was naked in a bathtub while a male teenager keeping her company of sorts. However, seeing that Raphael was injured at least killed her anger effectively.  
The hothead kept his gaze straight on his hands, absolutely serious about not looking at her. "Made acquaintance with a flick blade", he answered taut and put some antiseptic on cotton pad before he twisted his arm in front of his chest so he could treat it. He made a faint hiss at the move but then was quiet when he started cleaning the wound. He did it with a great amount of concentration. April kept watching him, dived in the water and foam as deep as possible.

Dear god, this was no longer awkward. This was something far more extreme words were unable to describe.

She felt incredible awkward , totally stupid and she felt like she could drown herself right here and now of sheer embarrassment. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Raphael treated his wound in silence and even while undergoing this misery, April never saw him even flinch his gaze in her direction. God, this situation was so messed up. Of course it was impossible to overlook or forget that the guys were oversized, talking, walking turtles. But April was so close and used to them that she was also very aware that they were young men as well and had a mind similar to humans. And especially Raph gave her the feeling that she had a perfectly normal young man around.

Sitting in the bathtub with a guy next to you was everything but perfectly normal. Or even sane, if April could be so honest.

When the redhead was about to really drown herself, she heard Raph cursing quietly. She returned her gaze to him and tried to get her brain to work normally again. Cleaning his wound hadn't been a problem to the hothead, but warping it up with just one hand was a whole different story.  
"Do… you need help with it?", April asked, almost sheepishly. She cursed herself. Raph still focused straight on his arm, which he circuitously started to wrap up. "No", he grunted firmly. "An' especially not when yer undressed."  
If April hadn't already felt hot due the hot bath anyway she would have her face glowing now. Was that how Leo had felt about her bra? Even more embarrassed April hide deeper in the foam (if possible). "I wanted ta use Donnies lab anyway, but it was locked for some weird experiment and I guessed it wasn't a good idea ta kick the door in", he said quickly but also sounded apologizing.  
After Raph was done with warping up his arm, she had to admit that he did it fairly good, especially considering that he had only one hand for it. She didn't think he would be good in treating wounds. He seemed more like the type who would just let them heal how they were if it wasn't too bad. The hothead quickly took care of the smaller wounds and then apologized to her and left, without ever to dare looking.

Without joking, it took April almost 20 minutes to calm her nerves and finish in the bathroom. After she finally got out, she at least also knew why Raph hadn't headed to Splinter in the first place. It was just some stupid and brief attempt to get away from being lectured.

Of course he got a lecture about being careless, breaking rules and being irresponsible anyway. As well as one because he distraught a woman during her bath. When Leo came back, he scolded Raph too and somehow, April felt sorry for the hothead. That was, until he started a verbal fight with Leo and both of them got lectured from Splinter.

On the other hand, Raph deserved it.

The whole chaos just because of a cut on Raphs arm. And in fact, the day ended without her knowing how or why he actually got the cut.

It was weird. As longer as she was around the guys, as better she could understand them. With Raphael it was the opposite. As more time she spent around him, as more he became a mystery to her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I can't help but thinking that I always end up making it sound like April sees in Raph a young male in the first place. And a friend or turtle only in second or third place. Unlike the others.  
It is nuts. I really don't know why. Or am I really just paranoid? Somebody just slap me.


	9. Cooking

**Authors Note: **This one is about Leo. As you may see, the seperated storyes ar getting more coneccted to each other. And This one is a little longer too.

* * *

After a time, April got used to live with the guys. And she meant _really_ used. Though, that she got used to it didn't mean that the moments she witnessed were less weird than before. That sure sounded strange.

She no longer felt bothered or uneasy when Raph and Mikey were brawling. She noticed that she also wasn't paying that much attention to them when they were doing it. She learned to always take a chair to the bathroom to block the door. It already saved her twice. She also got mostly used to Raphael and Leonardo having arguments after Donatello assured her that it was fairly normal. This didn't mean she felt easy when they fought. But usually it was as fast over as it begun. April also had learned that they had different chores. The chores changed from time to time and sometimes the guys would also switch with each other. This was the reason why it was either her or Michelangelo doing the cooking. Or sometime they did it together. April found it always very funny to make dinner with him. Even though Mikeys fool looked rather... well, let's just say it didn't look very appetizing, but it tasted surprisingly great. The orange clad turtle was also a quick learner when it came to making food. April enjoyed teaching him and soon the food looked almost as good as it tasted. Trying new recipes was also fun.

Today, April was thinking about what she would cook alone. Mikey had just set off for skateboarding in the sewer. Don and Raph rarely ever helped with cooking and they were busy with working on the Shellcycle and the Battleshell since hours. It was another mystery about Raph. He usually wanted to throttle Mikey for very trivial thing very quickly. But obviously he could spend a long time with Don while working on machines. This was kind of strange because April was absolutely sure that Raph understood far less than half of the things Don said or explained about the machines. And the usually quiet teenager could talk pretty much when it came to this kind of thing. She wondered how the hothead dealt with that.

But right now April had to focus on what she needed to buy for dinner. She was writing the list when she heard soft footsteps behind her. When she turned around she saw Leo standing at the door. To her, he was by far the easiest to read _and_ understand. "What's up, Leo?", she asked the leader smiling. "Nothing really. It's just…", he trailed off, seeming a bit uneasy. In all honesty, April found this quit amusing but also a little adorable. He usually was very straight and confident (which was definitely not the same as Raph being very outspoken and cocky).

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor", he admitted. It got April curious. "Of course. But what kind of favor?"

"Uh, just, you were making dinner and I thought I could maybe help you. Well, no, actually it's more like I wanted to ask you if _you_ cold help _me_ making dinner." Leonardo seemed somewhat embarrassed about it. Aprils smile however grew. Mikey had informed her about Leos not non-existing but already murderous cooking skills. "Sure. And you know what? You choose the perfect time to ask", she said winking. "I was planning on making some hotpot. That's actually quite easy." April smiled encouraging at him and then finished her list. He sighed in relive. "Glad to hear that. Because, really, April I'm completely lost with these things."

April left then to buy the fixings. Cooking today would be amusing and interesting in a whole different way. When she was back, Raph and Don still were at the garage and Mikey had started playing video games. This meant that talking to him right now was impossible. Leo helped her preparing and washing the vegetable. While the leader usually was confident about almost everything he did, the circumstance of helping with cooking alone seemed to make him insecure. It was funny and weird to watch, seriously. But it also was kind of cut, she thought. Maybe Mikey hadn't made up how bad Leo was with cooking.  
April giggled and dried off the carrots. "Oh, Leo, It's just making hotpot. The celery won't bite you or anything", she joked. Leo gave her a doubtful glance while he finished washing the celery. "I bet if it could, it would bite my hand off. I would do it too if I were the celery", he said, somewhat frustrated. "Don't get me wrong April, I really would like to learn cooking at least a little. It just… I guess I couldn't be more out of comfort zone than I am right now." April kept giggling. "I can see that. You're taking this way too serious", she replied and placed all vegetables on the table where knives, potato peeler, cutting boards and bowls were ready. "Now c'mon, the battle against vegetables goes in its second round. We have Leonardo one and vegetables zero until now", she chanted playfully. Leonardo shot her a glare, obviously not amused about her joking.  
She could understand. But it just was too enjoyable.

April usually hummed a song while cooking but now she wanted to have conversation with Leonardo. And maybe cheer him up a little. "Did you never ask Mikey to help you with cooking? I mean, wouldn't it be usefully anyway if someone else could do it besides him?", she wondered. Leo looked at her almost incredulous. "Do you want a honest answer to that?", he asked back and April only nodded. "Honestly, I find this whole… episode humiliating enough as it is. The last thing I need then is Mikey joking about me", he admitted and his voice was mixed with slight irritation and some embarrassment. "Besides, it's not like Mikey is the only one who can cook", he added. "It's me who's the only one who can't."  
April frowned at these words and paused on her work. Now that was unexpected. Neither Don nor Raph had cooked since she lived with them. And in fact, she couldn't imagine one of them in the kitchen. "So Raph and Don could cook? Why do they switch chores with Mikey then?", she asked curiously.  
"Well, Don can cock simple stuff. But I think he would build a cooking robot or something before he would start cooking on regular base. He just doesn't like doing it. And Raph… He can cook quite well, actually. And I don't think he dislikes it. It's just... I don't know. He's so thick at times and full of himself. And pigheaded."  
Now, Leonardo was really the easiest to read for April. From what he told her, April could take a few things more than he said.

First, he really was frustrated and upset about Raph at the time. The hothead obviously got seriously under his shell lately.

Second, Raph was somewhat paranoid about being viewed as soft for real.

Third, Leo was mostly dissatisfied about his lack in cooking skills because all his brothers could cook and he couldn't.

"Say Leo, are you frustrated because Raph can cook far better than you?", she asked with played innocence. He glanced at her and was about to protest but then sighed. "Well, maybe I am a little", he muttered. There was a short silence and April smiled slightly as Leonardo suddenly asked something. "Uh, how many carrots should I peel anyway? I've got nine now."  
"Urg, that's about enough."

April and Leo kept peeling the vegetables but soon they could start cutting them.  
"Uh, say Leo… You and Raph seem to be on bad terms lsince a while. Is that why you were frustrated and upset lately?", April asked after a few moments. Leo stopped abruptly on cutting the carrots. He sighed then and didn't look up before he continued. "Well…", Leo trailed off, uncertain. He finished the carrots and put it in one of the bowls before he took an onion and eyed it before he looked at April. "Yes. It's nothing new, actually. That's just how Raph sometimes is. But lately he's driving me up the walls", he said by peeling the onion. "It's not like I want to forbid him going topside or boss him around or anything. I just want him not to go alone. Or at very least tell us about it. He knows it's like the city is at war and how dangerous it is even for him as a Ninja." April noticed how he peeled too much but since Leonardo stopped and then started to cut rings she didn't say anything. "But he's careless and overconfident and then gets injured like the other day. And the worst is that he's acting like it's not a big deal and I'm just over exaggerate about it all. I really don't know why, but apparently he's trying to push my buttons at every chance. He's just, argh, I don't even know. Pigheaded I guess."

_Bingo_, April thought after this rather uncharacteristic speech of Leo. He just talked himself into it and didn't notice how he blurted out much more than April had asked about. He seemed to realize it then, groaning very quietly. "I'm sorry April. I didn't mean to bother you with it", he apologized quickly but the redhead only smiled at him understanding. "You don't have to be, Leo. I asked because I was worried. And seriously, you being frustrated bothers me way more than you vent on about it", she told him gently. After all she knew how someone looked who was frustrated about more than cooking.  
Leo smiled back slightly. "I know. It's just that I think it's something I should deal with on my own. After all it's Raph and me having issues." April sighed and put her leek in another bowl. "But If you want to talk about it or anything, I'm always ready to listen, okay? " Somehow April felt like she had to remember him at this. Leonardo again gave a short smile and a small 'Thank you'.

There was more bugging him but he apparently didn't want to talk about that too. So April was quiet and stopped asking him for now. She just watched how he tried to cut steady rings from the onion. But it already had fallen apart and it looked more like a little massacre. "Well, I looks vegetables and you are dead even again." When Leo looked up, he no longer seemed frustrated but plain annoyed at the comment. April giggled.  
After a while they had everything included the meat ready and April took a look at everything Leo had cut. "Uhm, Leo?", she asked raising an eye ridge. "Yes?"

"Did you cut it like this on purpose?"

"Uh, yes? … Something wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it… just... I'm not imagining that everything is just the same in thickness, length and size?", the redhead asked and looked at him.

Leo returned her look somewhat uneasy. "No."

April stared at him for a few seconds before she shook her head. "You're perfectionism is kinda scary."

"Funny, I heard that before", he replied with a wry smile.

"I Wonder why. Anyway, were not done yet."

They had managed to make the hotpot with just a few minor problems. But it tasted quite good, everyone had to agree there. The dinner was a very funny, nice and familiar one. Leonardo also seemed to enjoy it despite being the target for almost all the jokes. There was just one comment from Raph that stuck with her. He mentioned that the celery must have been cut by April since the pieces weren't all the same.

Should she be surprised that he picked on such small things? Or should she be offended because he kind of insulted the way she cut the celery?

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, **I Love Kittens too **said that Leo is just growing up too quick and lacks in having funny time with his family like normal teenies. Because he's always so busy on beging mature and responsible. I guess thats how it is. Just look at the first few episodes and then at the second season. Leo matures so much faster than the others. But I still love him. :)


	10. Curiosity can be dangerous

**Authors Note:** This is the last one of the light stuff I have left. It's also the last chapter for a few days. Since I'll have to go back to work and school from Monday on, I won't have time to upload a chapter every day anymore.

Oh well… At least I don't feel like someone has to slap me this time.

* * *

As longer as April lived with the turtles and their master, as more she saw and understood their family life. Some of the boys she started to understand much better, others suddenly became a mystery to her. It was somehow nuts.

Today, nothing particular strange had happened. But slowly, Donnie was making her worry. This time not because he was making weird food or anything else due to lack of sleep. He had been somehow off since he got up this morning. And that already had been far later than usual, which caused him to skip breakfast not to be too late for practice.  
April often watched morning practice. It was quite fascinating and to be honest, April always hoped to pick some small tricks up from watching. Not that she exactly intended to test out if she could mimic the moves. Don wasn't his best during sparring as well and got quite a beat up from Raph. And while meditating, he got scolded more often than Mikey (though April couldn't tell the difference between pretending to focus and really focusing).  
It was definitely not Donatellos day. That alone was no reason to worry. Everyone had a bad day from time to time. But the young genius seemed completely distracted the whole day. April had tried to approach him about it a few times. But he only would say that he's fine and quickly leave with a lame excuse.

He so was avoiding her. But not only her, he did the same with his brothers when they asked him what was wrong with him. Just that he was more annoyed with them than with April.  
It was strange since April actually could understand Donatello very well in almost everything. But she just realized that 'reading' him wasn't quite as easy. But the redhead was smart enough to let go of it. Don wasn't like Leo or Raph. He in fact wasn't very frank but that was only due to his somewhat shy and passive nature. But unlike his two older brothers he did not need a good encouraging kick in the butt to talk about his feelings. Don wasn't uncommunicative at all. He just was more quiet and cautious than the others. But that probably was exactly why April assumed that he had normally no trouble with talking about his feelings.  
But this time, April thought that he was somewhat… sheepishly. She couldn't say why.

However, Dons brothers weren't as wise and understanding as she was. Mikey and Leo kept asking him, either out of curiosity or being way too worried. Raph had stopped to ask soon but only to make jokes about Don acting weird. Really, April wasn't surprised at all as the young genius suddenly left for the garage and made clear that he did _not_ want any company.  
Raphael definitely wasn't the only one who was tactless at times. She just was surprised that all what Master Splinter had to say to this was that there was no reason to be worried and Donatello would be back to his normal self until next morning for sure. And April didn't miss that he smiled somewhat amused in his tea cup. Now that was seriously weird.

Te day ended and they all went to bed expect for Don. It made April worry a little again but he probably just needed some space and she was taking the whole thing too serious.

When the redhead got up during night for a glass of water once again, she already had uneasy feeling. Whenever she got up at night, something strange happened. It was kind of creepy, actually.  
This time she only saw Don sitting on the couch, his head titled back. April just was about to go to him only to kept him company for a bit when she noticed that the genius already had some.

"Man Donnie. Seriously, ya gotta stop aktin' so weird or Leo won't give a rest 'til ya told him what's up." She heard Raph say and soon after saw him walking towards his younger brother to hand him some soda and taking place next to him. Don sighed and took it with a quiet 'thanks'. There was a short silence and April didn't really notice how her curiosity got the better of her and caused her to stand behind a pillar and listen to the two brothers.  
"Look, I'm find and it's really not a big deal or anything. It's just you guys and April who kept questioning me and made a mountain out of a molehill", Don huffed but Raph only chuckled about it. "Oh, c'mon bro! Ya didn't think we wouldn't ask and tease ya when yer aktin' all embarrassed and stuff all of a sudden?"  
Well, April wasn't sure what to think of this. Apparently, Raph also did not know what was up with Don. But at least she hadn't imagined his somewhat sheepish behavior.

"I wasn't!", Don objected way too quick. "See? That's what I mean with making mountains out of molehills", he added just as quick. April could only see the guys backs so she didn't see Dons expression. But she heard the embarrassment in his voice anyway. Just what was up with the smart teenager?

"Seriously Donnie? Yer only embarassin' yerself here. We all know that yer the absolute worst at pretendin'!", the hothead teased, obviously amused with his younger brothers lie. Don went quiet, but probably only because he was sulking. "Okay, fine, I tried to pretend nothing's the matter!", he finally said, a little upset. "And I see no reason why it shouldn't have worked. Because, really, it isn't a big deal at all. It's not even worth mentioning", the genius said, clearly frustrated with himself. "Yeah?", Raph said, taking a slip of his own soda. "Why's it botherin' ya then?", he asked exactly the same thing April started wondering too.  
Again, Don went quiet for a while and then he started speaking lowly. "It's just that the whole thing is somehow…", he trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand it anyway. You'd probably only tease me", he said then.

Rapheals reaction to this was somehow unexpected to April. But then again, that guy was becoming a mystery to her. His eyes snapped at Don and his voice was strained but also somewhat angry when he asked "Whatcha mean?"

Even form her position April could see that Donatello wasn't alarmed by this rather testy reply at all and gave his brother only a slight smile. "Sorry, that's not quit what I meant", the genius said gentle.

April suddenly had a harder time to ignore her inner voices words. The voice was screaming something like _'Stop playing eavesdropper! That's not nice, wrong and out of place! You shouldn't! Be a good girl April and go back to bed right now!'_

She'll be damned but her curiosity still got the better of her.

"Just you know, you're simply not the type to be bothered by it. And honestly, I don't think it's really normal to _be_ bothered by it", the genius muttered and Raph frowned at him, his head titled. "Yer confusing the hell outa me, ya know Donnie-boy? What the heck ya mean?" Now Raph only sounded a little grumpy about not knowing with on earth his brother was talking about. "I know", he only replied. It was silent again and April felt like she _really_ should go to bed again. But she just couldn't as Don suddenly spoke again. Very low but still loud enough that April heard it.

"Had nocturnal emission", the young genius muttered.

_Oh dear lord!_

"Wha?", Raph asked uncomprehending and managed to made matter worse. "_God_, Raph!", Donnie almost cried out. "A wet dream. Can't you make it an more embarrassing for me…!?", he hissed, his voice shaking form embarrassment.

In all honesty, April probably didn't feel much better. _For crying out loud_, she didn't want to hear that! She wanted to know what was up with Don, okay. And she wasn't uptight or prude. But for _heavens sake_, she didn't want to hear _that_. That was some way too private stuff! And April usually really didn't put her nose in others business like that. Her face still was burning hot after hearing Don saying such an awkward thing.

Raph on the other hand blinked at his younger brother. "Uh, seriously?", he asked somehow confused and not caring about Don feeling very awkward. "I mean, ya acted all sheepish and stuff 'cause ya had a wet dream?", he asked incredulous but added after just two seconds "Because ya had yer _first_ wet dream?"  
Don gave an indecent sound and April desperately wished to go to bed but now was terrified of being caught. _God_, that would be so embarrassing.

She heard then how Raph suddenly got a laughing fit, though he tried to hold back which caused his whole body to tremble. The hothead rarely laughed without at least a trace of malicious glee. But right now, he did. "Stop it, you idiot!", Don shrieked offended, angry and embarrassed all the same. After a few moments, Raph calmed mostly down, holding his stomach. "Y-yer right, Donnie-Boy… that ain't funny.. But _Jesus_, that's just so adorable, ya now?", Raph told him with a large and now gleeful smile while he tried to suppress another laughter.  
"_For goddesses sake_, Raph, shut up! Do you want to kill me or something?", he shout but still hold his voice low enough not to wake anyone up. "Nah. But Donnie, ya didn't dream about April, didja?", the hothead asked teasingly. Aprils face was burning just as much as Dons. "Raph!", the genius whined loudly, desperately wishing for the ground to open and shallow him. "That's what I meant with teasing me. And hell no! I didn't know the girl!", he blurted out, too late realizing what he just did.

April behind the pillar realized it too.

"Oh? Ya didn't know her?", Raph asked, sitting closer to his flushed brother with a malicious grin. "But ya sure can tell me how she looked an' stuff?"

"_What?!_", Don stared at his brother in incredulous disbelief. "You can't be serious! That's none of your business!" The olders grin told Donatello just how serious he was. "_Shell_ Raph, what is_ wrong_ with you?!"

While Don desperately tried to survive the situation, April took the opportunity and fled to her room. It was fair to say that she didn't get much sleep because she also felt damn embarrassed. God, that was why you never should eavesdrop.

The next day it was Aprils turn to act kind of awkward around the guys, especially Don and Raph. She didn't _not_ want to know what they were thinking was the reason.

It was really about time she would have her own place again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, I wanted to do this quite at the beginning, actually. But when I set it up in my head, the conversation between Don and Raph was giving me headaches. But it turned out to be much easier than the Leo and April conversation in the last chapter. It was damn funny to write XD

But just you know, the next one is far more serious and certainly not funny. Be prepared!


	11. The fight

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long, but school and work are getting the best of me lately. In two weeks it will be better since I got my exams done. For the moment at least. So now just enjoy the more serious chapter.

* * *

When she had really seen the guys for the first time, April had been terrified. Of course she also freaked out and tried to convince herself she had a completely weird dream. But she had been very scared of them. April wouldn't deny it. She also understood the civilians who run away from them. She understood that it wasn't easy for the four brothers and also that it was actually quite cruel. The thing was, when you see an oversized humanoid turtle, that's already hard enough to deal with. Especially when you just got attacked by street thugs. That the guys were wielding dangerous ninja weapons and usually were beating someone up when people came to see them probably wasn't helping much.

Personally, April was just happy that she came to know the four turtles better. And ever since she come to the second time at the lair (an accepted that she was _not_ dreaming) she never ever again was afraid of them. Not even when she saw how deadly they were during fighting. In fact, she couldn't feel more save than around them (except that she was afraid for her sanity sometimes).

So when April had come back at the lair this evening, she had been prepared for a lot of weird things. But never ever she had expected to be greeted by such a terrible sight.

She came down to the lair with the elevator from the warehouse for once. Something was off, she immediately noticed. Though, she really couldn't say what. She saw light from the kitchen, heard the TV in the living area as well as fighting noise from the dojo. Everything seemed very normal. Pushing the strange feeling away, April went to the living area to greet whoever was there. To her surprise she found the area empty but the TV still on. She shook her head about it before she turned the TV out. Then she made her way towards the dojo, curious of who was sparring. April felt oddly uneasy as she walked closer towards the trainings room.

When she entered, she just happened to see how Leonardo dodged one of Raphs lower punches. Since the two older turtles were having a sparring match, April forbear from announcing herself. She didn't want to disturb them in their sparring match as she moved closer to watch. April liked watching them train, especially hand to hand combat. The movements usually were smooth and fluent, often resembled a dance. But somehow it sent cold shivers up and down her spine this time. The redhead watched closely how they threw punches and kicks, dodged and blocked. Unable to tear her eyes away, April shudder as she saw how an especially hard punch from Raph barely missed Leos jaw. It was the moment it penetrated to Aprils mind that the moves were different than usual.  
Sharp, furious, severe, violent. Meant to hurt.

Leonardo leaned back, avoiding a blow and catching Rapheals rights wrist in the process. He quickly twisted it and raised his leg, aiming a kick straight on his brothers left bicep. April could see how a wave of pain jerked trough the youngers body as he yanked his hand free and stumbled back. The cut from the other day hadn't fully healed now. And this attack of Leo proved her apprehension right. They weren't sparring. They just tried to hurt each other.  
Suddenly, April was left with the incapacity of saying anything. She stood there frozen, watching how the brothers fought. Raph recovered quick enough from the kick to dodge Leonardos next attack. Raphs fist were clinched so hard that the skin around the knuckle was pale. He then let out a deep and enraged growl that April found herself flinching at. She had heard it before, the night when Leonardo had been thrown badly injured through the window and her shop had been burn down.

April stood still there, shivering and her mind blank besides fear. Just watching how they fought without doing anything. She had seen them arguing often now. But never ever she had seen them practicing violence against each other.  
She was scared. Plain sacred.

With another growl, Raph lunged himself forward, raising a fist. Leo was prepared to block the blow, but his brother never struck down. He just crashed against the blue clad turtle and violently threw him to the ground by his mere weight. Leo tried to use the momentum to roll once over to be on top again but it didn't work. "Why won't ya stay outta my business for once!?", the younger yelled and started to beat down on his brother without hesitation. April watched this in utter horror, though Leo could fend off most of the blows. Now it was him who growled, putting all his strength in his arms and pushing Raph off with an angry cry. "Get off me!"  
Raph hit the ground shell first with a loud thud but like Leonardo he was on his feet faster than April could watch. "This is exactly why!", the older yelled, taking battle stand again but not attacking himself. "If you can't have your way you get like this! And then you put yourself in as well as others in danger and you even think it's absolutely fine!" Leo wanted to talk it through. He just hit back because he saw no other way in making his brother listen.  
"I ain't!", Raph shout back and lunged forward again, aiming his fist at his brothers face. Leonardo caught and held it and also managed to block the knee that almost collided in the vulnerable part between his plastron and carapace. "Yer the one who's goin' ballistic here because ya can't have yer way!" Raph growled again, aiming his second fist at his brothers face. It got caught too and now the two young ninjas were pushing against each other, trying to force the other back.  
"Ya want me to stay low and here so ya can watch me and make sure I won't cause any trouble. But get it into yer head! I ain't gonna stay down here and sit still! And I certainly don't need a babysitter! I can watch myself!", the red clad turtle roared and pushed harder against Leo. He was stronger, they both knew it. But they also both knew that a wrong move from Raph could give an opening to attack for his brother.

April still stood at the side, watching them. Stunned and Afraid. Afraid of the moment when one of the brothers would attack again. Sacred of what would happen. She knew what kind of damage the two could do if they just wanted. And for the first time, April was afraid that they would bring it on. She shuddered and watched how Leo pushed more intense against his stronger brother.

"That's not what it is about!", Leo replied with gritted teeth. "You may be a ninja but what you're doing is plain irresponsible! Have you actually any idea how dangerous it is to walk the streets and alleys like you do?", he hissed.

And suddenly, something in Raph snapped. He stepped closer, yanking his hands free with a loud growl. He grabbed Leo violently by the bicep with one hand and under the armpit with the other. He didn't gave his brother the slights chance to do anything against it before he swung him around and literally throw him across the room. April gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth as she watched wide eyed how Leo landed roughly on his shell. He groaned slightly in pain and mad a dizzy attempt to sit up. "_You_", Raph hissed, stepping towards Leo. Slowly, Threatening. "Just screw you", he hissed, clenching his fist as he came closer. "_You _are the one who has no idea." The younger turtle stared down at his brother who was holding his spinning head with narrowed eyes. "_I_, Leo, understand the world much better than you do. I know the humans. I know where they look and go and where they don't. I know all the streets and alleys above." Raphael stopped in front of his still sitting brother, staring down at him coldly while his body trembled with burning rage. Leo stared up, so many different emotions in his eyes that it was impossible to tell which would take over. "Yer think yer so perfect", the younger spat, his voice rising in volume again. "Ya always think yer better than me in everythin'. But I knew all these things long before you! When ya still were scared to go topside when master Splinter didn't exactly tell ya we had to. And ya know what? I still know all these things much better than you!"

April didn't understand. She just didn't understand what was going on. The redhead shuddered as she took a few slow and hesitate steps towards the two brothers. They scared her. She had been scared of how they fought. She had been afraid that they would really hurt each other. And now she felt terrified of Raphael, of what he was going to do. It made her feel incredible sick.

"I don't need anyone to protect me there, to lead me a save way or anythin'!", Raph roared again. "And I ain't gonna leave these streets just because it's unwelcomin' or it might kill me on day! Fuck it, I could be killed every day anyway!", the younger threw his arms out, ready to yell and hit at his brother again. "Shut up!", now Leonardo snarled, swinging his leg at his brothers feet. Raphael jumped back, avoiding the kick. Leo stood in a flash again, though his balance still seemed a little off. "Stop being such an ignorant bastard once in a while!", the older yelled back, completely out of his usual polite and controlled nature. He took fighting stand again and Raph as well was about to lunge at his brother once more when suddenly something entirely unexpected happened.  
Raphael felt a touch on his upper arm and abruptly stopped his movement to swing around in pure reflex. April shrank back and shrieked as the back of the turtles hand was about to collide with her face. She shut her eyes close, but as nothing happened they fly open again. The redhead found Raphs hand mere inches away from her face. She stared at the turtle who stared back at her.

"April?" It was Leonardo who exclaimed in confusion as he seemed to become aware of her presence just now.

April could see how realization hit Raphael as well. His eyes expression changed abruptly as he got award of his situation. "Shit!", he backed off from the redhead almost as if he got an electric shock. "What are ya doin'?", he asked confused and startled. April stood there, staring at the two brothers and then blinked. All the aggression and anger in the air had just vanished into nothing from one second to the next. "I…", she started and trailed off, unsure. She noticed how Raph and Leos eyes darted behind her and already the next moment she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Are you crazy?" She heard Dons concerned but unusual jolted voice. She must have blend out her surrounding just as much as the fighting turtles, because she never noticed that the young genius had come in. She turned her head towards him. "No... I just…", she started again but now was cut off by Raphs growling. "I'm outta here", he said firmly, pushing past April and his oldest brother. Leo wanted to grab his arm but Raph pushed him away with another growl. "_Don't _touch me!", he hissed and then quickly headed for the door, disappearing in the sewer.

For a few moments, the lair was left in a very odd silence.

"Man April, now that was something. You okay?" It was Michelangelos voice that tears the silence apart. April turned around to see the youngest turtle standing slightly behind Don. He was warped into a blanket. She frowned slightly. Had Mikey come in together with Don?

Finally, the redhead seemed to find her speech again. "I… I'm fine. I just wanted to stop them fighting", she said, still feeling uncomfortable. Don sighed deep. "That was really dangerous, April", he told her. She frowned again. "Never approach a ninja when he's in this state or sleeping fitful. Raph isn't the only one who might snap and hurt you then." April opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Don probably was right, she realized. She still was a little stunned and at the loss of words when the genius gave her a coy smile and turned his attention towards his oldest brother. "You okay, bro?" It took Leonardo a few moments to answer. "Yes. Don't worry Don", he said a little distant while looking at the door. Don gave him an odd and doubtful glance. "You know that I'm going to treat the bruises anyway, right?", he reminded, causing the leader to sigh. "May I get a shower first?", he asked but already was on his way towards the bathroom. He was back to his calm way, but April could easily tell that he was still off and little shaken. "Uhm, I'm gonna tell master Splinter Raph got out for some fresh air", Mikey then said. He gave April a short gaze before he as well left the dojo.

Now it was only Don and April, both standing there, finding the moment pretty odd. "Sorry April", the genius said then. "I know it already wasn't funny with their arguments and I guess this fight was… quite heavy to watch."

April looked at him, rubbing her shoulder. She still felt uneasy and a bit churned up from what she saw. But she couldn't help and smile warmly at him. Dons concern was really endearing. He didn't need to be sorry.

"It's okay. I think I was just scared because they were... not themselves", she replied slowly, trying not only to convince Donatello. "Are Leo and Raph going to be alright?", she asked then, worry in her voice as she remembered how shaken both have looked.

There was no answer at first and it concerned April to no end.

"Dunno", Don said then, sounding worn out all of a sudden. "I guess."

It didn't sound convinced, more like it was routine to say that. She gave the quiet teenager a concerned glance as he walked towards his lab and showed her to follow so they could wait for Leo to finish his shower.

She actually didn't really know what had been going on right now. All April could say for sure was that this wasn't just Leo and Raphs problem. It affected all of them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** April certainly knows that Leo and Raph have issues and arguments at times. But I don't recall that she ever witnessed a real fight between them. Must be scary. As mentioned in earlier chapters, the two were out of sorts with each other lately. The next chapter will belong to this one, kinda showing how it goes after such a fight down at the lair.

Besides, I'm aware that I didn't write the Brooklyn accent on Raph all the time here.


	12. The Aftermath

**Authors Note: **Eh, I know I said just one more "serious" chapter. But since April, Donnies and Leos part ended up being 3 1/2 sites long, I choose to make two anyway...^^'

Btw, thanks at **Amaya-Ithilwen**... she helped me decide how the guys would del with after the story went kinda out of hand. "I think April just kinda insulted Donnie or so..." xD

* * *

The lair was filled with an unusual and odd quiet since Raphael and Leonardos fight. April and Don sat in the lab, waiting for the leader to come back from the shower, while Mikey went to master Splinter and told him that Raph 'went out to get some fresh air'. Though, April had no idea if this meant he would tell the rat just this to cover the fight or if it meant that he went to him to tell _why_ Raph had to get some fresh air.

April now sat on Dons chair with a cup of coffee in her hands. The young genius sat on the sickbed that was next to her. This room wasn't just Dons lab, it also was the infirmary.

"April", he said then to engage her attention. "About what I said before, I didn't mean it to sound worse than it actually is." Still not feeling too well again, April gave him a half smile. She had a younger sister and when they were children, they fought a lot too. Though, watching a fight was far a different matter, especially such a violent one. "It's just, when our... Instincts kick in like that, we might realize too late if it's a friend or foe that approaches us", he told her and looked down at his own coffee cup. "I really was winded up for a moment. Because, trust me, you don't want to be hit by any of us. A hit like that would knock you out and you probably would end up with conclusions."  
No, April definitely didn't want that. But lucky, nothing had happened. But even so, April found Donnies concern not only warrantable but also kind of sweet. Though, she noted that he seemed rather urgent to make her understand that this applied all of them and not only Raph. And it made her wonder about something. She knew that Raph had this kind of instinct before. And Leo too, she had seen it when they fought at her apartment, even though the leader had been badly injured then. She even glimpsed it on Mikey that night. Of course, April didn't saw them often in actual combat. But still, she couldn't remember to ever have seen Don like this.  
"So you mean that counts for you too, huh?", April said way quiet. It was strange to speak through this weird silence. Surprisingly, Don gave her an odd look and titles his head. He then gave her a slightly wry smile before he chuckled. "Yes, it might happen. Though rarely. While this instinct kicks in on Raph far too soon, it kicks in on usually when it's almost too late", he told her casually. Somehow, the redhead was not sure what to think about this. Had Don just been insulted about what she said? Of course, it had seemed like this for a very short moment, but still. Why should he be insulted? Frowning, April found that her brain still wasn't working properly again. So she only nodded, not knowing what to say to this.

What on earth was wrong with her? Was she really all at sea because of Leo and Raphs fight? It didn't really sound that possible, she thought, but it probably was true anyway. April kneaded her nose bridge as the door swung open and Leonardo finally came in. Despite the shower he looked tired and rather frustrated. "Sorry for the wait Don. Master Splinter wanted to talk to me", he said slightly apologizing. "It's okay. I don't think you got more than bruises anyway. Unless, do you feel dizzy?", the young genius asked already as Leo sat down and gave him a slightly confused look. "Your stand was off before. So is your balance back or are you still a little dizzy?", Don explained patiently. Leo made a small 'oh' before he shook his head.  
"I was a little dizzy after the impact. But It's gone now and I also have no trouble with seeing straight. Just a little headache." The young leader touched the back of his head and twisted his face. "And a bump."

Though Donatello himself had said that Leo only had bruises, he was in what his brother called full doctor mood. Leo didn't complain or anything that Don insisted to treat even so small bruises. They all knew you don't object with Don if he's like that. At least that was what April thought since Don was unusual quiet and serious. And also somewhat distanced.

"Good, then show me your arms", Don ordered and took the salve. Leo did as told. April really could see only a few bruises on the leaders terrapin skin. She was a little surprised. After she saw how the two had fought, she had suspected that he would look worse. But they were doing this thing since years so maybe he didn't got hit as bad and often as she thought. April put away her cup and watched the two calmer brothers. "Are you alright?", she asked Leo. "Huh, Uh, Yes I'm…", the leader started pulled out of his own world but then trailed off. April had seen the fight. And she knew that he was very frustrated with his short tempered brother. "Actually, no", he admitted with a sigh. "I think I'm just tried off all this fighting with Raph. And ever since master Splinter stopped forbidding to go topside it's getting much worse." He actually thought that meeting Casey made the matter worse. But he didn't blame the vigilante. It wasn't his fault or anything.

"Duh", Donnie made before April could say anything. "We're tired of this since years, Leo." The young genius voice was unusual chilling and taunting. The older frowned at him. "I know, Donnie. But it's not like I like fighting with Raph", he said. Now Donatello frowned too, finished with Leos right arm. "Yes, I know. You don't want to fight with him but get along. Raph says that too. Every time again. At best after a week, you're fighting again. It really sucks sometimes."

There was a cold kind of anger in Donatellos voice but it was the unusual choice of words that caused April and Leo to look at him in surprise. But the turtles expression turned into slight annoyance. He did not regain his usual calm fully yet. "Alright I got it. But it's not like you and Mikey are middle all the time or anything. You always flee into the kitchen anyway."

April sat next to the two teenagers and watched them nervously. She could understand that they both were upset right now, but they weren't going to fight too, right? She just hoped.

"Yes we do", Don suddenly snapped, now even glaring at his brother. "And exactly that should make you worry. Your arguments turned into fights and they are so violent that Mikey and I need to seek refuge in the kitchen because we just can't watch that anymore."  
April probably had dropped the cup if she hadn't already put it on the table. Leo and her both stared at Don disbelieving. He was such a gentle and understanding person that they both were surprised at his harsh way to speak. "And if we try to stop you guys, you just end up hitting us because you are so lost in your fucking fight that you don't notice anything."

Aprils jaw dropped as she heard Don curse and she noticed, that she never heard him doing it before. Leonardo blinked multiple times but held Dons firm gaze. "Don, I…", he started but trailed off again. "I know, Donnie, and I'm really sorry. It's just…I don't want to fight with Raph. I just want him to understand that we're worried about him and that he need to be more aware of the danger and what he actually is doing. But it seems like I can't find the right words to make him understand", Leo tried to explain. "But even if, it doesn't even matter because Raph isn't listening to me at all. But I really didn't mean to-" Leonardo really just tried to explain himself and soothe his brother. However, it didn't work at all. On the contrary. "To make us uneasy? Worry? Scared? Of course you don't. What normal person does this on purpose?", Don snapped again and leaned back, his arms crossed in front of his plastron, his eyes never leaving his brother. April had no idea that the gentle genius could be this… venomous. But she was more concerned that she had some sick kind of déjà-vu right now.

Leonardo was about to say something but Don just continued. "And I don't think it's Raph who can't listen but you", the genius clarified, causing Leos jaw to drop open now too. "I know Raph is troublesome and really terrible at making himself understood but you're the one who can't or won't listen."

"What? I'm always listening to what Raph says, even when he's yelling and swearing. He is-"

"No Leo", Don interrupted sharply putting a finger in front of his brothers chest, effectively silencing him. "You listen to his yelling and swearing, but you don't listen to what he's saying, to what he's telling you. And I think became too strenuous for you to try anymore."

Leonardo still was taken off guard from his younger brother lecturing him. It was upsetting him right now nonetheless. The leader hastily stood up from the chair but could hold himself from throwing up his hands. "So you're saying I don't show enough understanding towards him?", he questioned upset and angry. Donatello however sat calm and only narrowed his eyes at his oldest brother. "What I'm saying is that you don't understand why Raph has to do the things he does. You try to force him to understand you but you don't do much effort to actually understand him", genius replied now calm but firmly again.

April kept playing invisible observer. She felt uneasy and uncomfortable, but at least not as bad as with Leo and Raphs fight. Don really could be hard.

Leonardo took a few moments in quiet to calm his nerves before he spook at his brother, still somewhat irritated but also frustrated. "Why are you heading sides with Raph that much? You keep nagging on me and defending him. Is it alright how he's acting and that wrong that I try to keep him from trouble?", the leader asked upset, frustrated and somewhat without understanding. But his younger brother only shot him a glare. "I'm not heading sides with him. I just want you to remember that Raphael isn't as thoughtless and simple as you look at him now. I'm just trying to help because you can't help yourself. Do you really think he won't tell him off too when he's back? You should know me better." Donatellos voice still was coolly and his gaze firm as Leo went quiet and lowered his eyes. His shoulders slumped. "I… sorry Don. Really. I know you're impartial. I guess I'm just irritable because of the fight. I shouldn't be lashing out at you because of it", the leader said quietly and tired, as well as regretful.  
Dons eyes softened. "Yes, you shouldn't.", he said now sympathetic again and smiled softly. "What you should do is get some sleep now. You look exhausted." Leonardo smiled vaguely and nodded.

Venomous Donnie had already been way creepy for April. But how quick he suddenly went back to his usual self was not much better. Finally, the young genius turned to April again, an apology smile on his face. "Sorry about this April. It appears that I'm not better when my older brothers", he said. April smiled wry back. "It's… alright I guess. I mean, not that I like you fighting or anything. Just, you guys are family and I think you also have to deal with the not so nice things in a family", she winked to cheer the boys up. "Besides Donnie, you can't help it. It's known that little brothers pick up a lot from their older siblings."

Donnie grinned slightly at this but then got up. "Thanks April. I'm going to check at Mikey, okay? And you Leo-"

"I'll get some sleep because Raph isn't going to be home any time soon anyway. I know. "

Dons smile grew a little more before he went to search Mikey and left April and Leonardo alone. April slowly titled her head, looking at Leonardo. "What means 'not any time soon'?", she asked. "After this? Probably not before tomorrow lunch", the leader answered bleakly. "I called Casey before. Asking if Raph was with him. But he said he didn't show up."

April could see that Leonardos thoughts drifted off so she got up to nudge him at his side. "C'mon, Leo, you heard doctor Don. You got some sleep ordered", she said slightly teasingly to lighten the mood as she shoved the young turtle out of the lab.

Leonardo simply gave in and let her have her will while he barely wondered why he was ordered around like this today.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so uh... In the next chapter Raph comes and April attemts to talk to him before Leo or Don do so. And Really, after that there will be something funny again XD Thought the next one isnt _that_ seriaus anymore!


End file.
